The Sands of Time
by Rayne Arianna Maranochi
Summary: This is an OC story for the Resident Evil series of movies. It will be from Rayne's point of view as she and a few friends try and survive and run into some unexpected people. Claire Redfield's convoy is just starting and they run into Rayne in an abandoned mall. They must work together to get through the zombies, but can they do so without killing each other first?
1. Prologue

Prologue 

You know that feeling you get when your walking down a dark road at night to your car and feel like you're being watched? Well I get that feeling all the time now, hell if you were smart everyone would get that feeling. The worlds not safe anymore, I mean it wasn't really safe to begin with, but now nothing's safe. The dead don't stay dead unless you cut off their head or put a bullet between their eyes. Zombies... I know right? Some people used to say they were only in stories to scare kids, or because they made a good horror movie. In all honesty the scary thing is it was always a possibility, the only question was when was it going to happen. Let's just say I wasn't to keen on where I was at the time because when shit hits the fan in a big city, shit REALLY hits the fan.

I mean come on everyone always says stay calm, what's the first thing people DON'T do in a scary situation? They don't stay calm, they fucking panic, that's what they do. No one fricken listens and instead of staying inside or locking their doors, they're out and running in the streets trying to get away and screaming. You know for the amount of horror movies people watch you think they'd of learned by now that you need to stay calm and be quiet if you want to live. Sometimes I really start to doubt the sanity or even the brilliance of the human race based off of our dumb reactions. I mean I get it, really I do. Fight or flight instincts dictate that if you are in danger and don't know what your opponent is, then you run and pray they don't catch you. Sadly by doing this you not only alert them to your presence, you let them know you're scared and vulnerable, most likely not willing to put up a fight with the inevitable. It's no wonder in such a short time the lovely Raccoon City was turned into a zombie infested wasteland.

Then again Umbrella really is an evil vindictive corporation, I mean they work for the government. Anything good that people come up with that has even the slightest possibility to be used for evil they take and convert it to work for their purposes. The virus that originally started the outbreak was created by a scientist to help his daughter walk again when he found out her condition would only get worse as she got older, leaving her unable to walk, like ever. So he came up with something to revive the dead cells in the body and enhance certain things so she'd be able to walk again. Granted he had to create a cure to keep the virus in check so it didn't run rampant within her system, but it was brilliant. Unfortunately he worked for Umbrella and upon finding out about his discovery they seized it and decided to start producing it as a bio weapon. You see they believed they could sell it on the black market. You sell it to China to use against Japan, Russia to use against the USA, and vice versa while they keep ahold of the Anti-Virus just in case the weapon gets out of hand. Go figure that it's wishful thinking and they didn't take into account that someone within the corporation would be working with a spy in order to bring them to justice for what they were doing.

That's just some basic background info though, my story is a whole lot of fucked up. I mean I swear I just can't catch a damn break, although when I do, it sure comes from some unexpected places, as well as some unexpected people. I escaped Raccoon City with a friend of mine named Kama, we rode in a car on the train tracks beneath the city going out of town. Thankfully when I landed on the tracks it only took a little bit of adjusting with the help of some friends to get the rims of the car to set on the tracks. By the time Kama and I fled from the city I was thankful that the railing hadn't been powered on or we'd of been fried. As it turns out though luck was on our side and we did manage to make it put of the city and put a good bit of distance between ourselves and the disaster zone before we looked back and saw a giant explosion in the distance from where the city was.

I can't say it was a surprise to find that Umbrella had wanted the city to be completely "Sanitized" of the infection and everything in it. They had a cover story of course so no one would ever blame the famous Umbrella corporation, instead they would be haled as heros for taking action when the "Nucleur Reactors" at the power plant melted down. I did however notice a helicopter crash down into the forest not all that far from where Kama and I had been parked on the tracks. Being me I had to get out of the car and start dashing through the trees towards the crash, any hope that the people inside May still be alive burned into me. I couldn't lose hope, especially of they were alive because they would need help.

Leave it to me to track down the passengers because as soon as I broke into the clearing where the helicopter had crashed I gasped. Turns put fate was really taking a liking to me because I ran across Jill Valentine, Carlos Olivera, L.J, and Angela Ashford. They were kind of banged up from the impact, but not to seriously injured. However Alice was another story. I saw what happened to her and I just lost it, one minute I was at the edge of the clearing and the next I was beside Alice pulling her from the wreckage and trying to find a pulse. She had one, oh she had one, but it was very faint. I knew her only hope of survival was for Umbrella to find her, and it knew they would be flying the crash site of one of their own helicopters. As regretful as it was I had to let her go, I made my way over to the others and for the, to follow me back to the car where Kama had waited patiently. We knew the outbreak wouldn't of left the city so quickly so we had time, for now we were remotely safe from the infection, just not the monsters who created it.

Yeah, I know Umbrella is a monster, after all they fucked up Alice and myself. I mean they really fucked up Alice, they only fucked me up more so after I was bitten and it seemed like the virus wasn't doing anything to me. They pumped me full of the stuff when I stumbled upon the hospital they were keeping Alice in and the virus on her. When they noticed the virus from the bite hadn't turned me I was knocked out by the butt of a gun and when I came to I was like a human pincushion. I had so many damn injection site wounds that it wasn't funny. I mean sure it's pretty much made me like fricken Super Woman, but still. If it hadn't been for the fact that I want exactly normal to begin with, I don't think I could cope with what's been done to me. Although since I am already strange this seems to only make me feel more, well normal.

Anyway a couple of weeks after the crash L.J, Carlos, Jill, and Angela devised a plan and sneak into the base that held Alice. They did so via the guise of being agents and they we're let in with ease, I know they retrieved her without a problem. They radioed Kama and I so that we could leave, we were the backup incase they needed help, but we let them know that as soon as Alice was safe we needed to leave. We were going to try and find my family and warn them if they were alive and the infection hadn't reached them yet. I felt bad about abandoning Alice so I told Carlos over the radio to let her know we will kiss her and for her to never doubt that we would meet again, I just know we would. I also wanted to tell Jill that in the short amount of time I'd gotten to know her she became a good friend and seemed like a sister to me, so I hope that they stay safe. I'd hate to have to find them as an undead and kick their asses. So with a chuckle we signed off on the radios, and that was the last I'd heard of them, at least for a long time.


	2. Acceptance

Chapter 1

"Hey, come on James turn up the jam will ya?" I clicked on the CB Radio and connected to the other vehicle in our little convoy. Lately we'd been listening to some pretty good music as we were on the rode, it helped to lighten the mood a little. I mean the whole worlds pretty much gone to hell in a hand basket thanks to the outbreak in Raccoon City, so you might as well enjoy the little things, before you end up dying of hunger, dehydration, or a bite.

"Roger that, Miss Rayne. Cranking up the volume now and sendin it over the airwaves. Can you read me?" James voice came over the radio and I had to snicker, the dude was funny. After we saved him he joined our little group, it's just the four of us. Kurt, James, Kama, and myself. Some people may think it's stupid with it just being four of us, but it works out pretty well. We can team up, and we don't have to worry about having to many people since it's just us four. James is our resident tech nerd like myself and he maintains our security, plus he helped set up a station we could tune into where he plays our music.

"Yepper, I read you loud and clear good buddy. I think I see another gas station up ahead, we should be nearing another town here pretty soon so we should get ready to depart. Hopefully we'll find some more supplies this time, I hate finding places that have already been raided. It's kind of annoying." I clicked off of the button and smiled over at Kama when she chuckled at the song. While I had been talking to James she had reached over and turned up the radio so we could listen to the music better. The song James had chosen to play right now was; Crawling by Linkin Park, although after that it played 'Radioactive' by ImagineDragon.

"I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust, I'm breathing in the chemicals." Kama started to sing along to the lyrics of ImagineDragons song and I had to chuckle. Doing something so normal for a change was nice, especially since I finally got the girl to start singing.

"I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse, whoa." I started singing the next line after her and we both grinned as we sang the next line after that together.

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age. Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive. Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive." We both chorused at the same time. We couldn't help but sing along to the song, it was awesome and fit the mood so well. We only ever had one song to fit if we were fighting the undead and that was 'Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch', only with the bass turned up on it.

As we sang along we slowly got closer to the gas station and I started to get this odd feeling that we wouldn't be alone for very long. In fact I had a feeling that we would no sooner show up, and be besieged by the undead, and no sooner had I sent that warning over the radio before we got there, that my omen had been proven right. Man I just couldn't catch a break now days.

"Fuck me, dammit Kama stay in the car. I'll start handing the Dumb and Dumber offspring. You keep them away from the car and watch my back when I come back so I don't get bit, ... Again." I grumbled as I reached into the back of the car and grabbed my shotgun and katana from the backseat. Once I turned back around I opened my door and got out and secured the door shut. After attaching my sword to my side I faced off against the ugly family that came out to play. "Sweet Jesus, I swear they're getting uglier as the months go on. Oh well, no time for playing around though boys, mamas got a date and I ain't gunna be late." I flashed a cheeky grin at Kama through the window before I decided to plow into the oncoming horde of infected.

Kama just shook her head inside the vehicle and grinned, I was always like this. Something about the apocalypse changed me and allowed me to loosen up a bit. I was always so tense before, now I may be tense when I need to be, but otherwise I'm just plain goofy. No one could dispute though that I was a natural leader, it showed in the way I carried myself, how I talked, and how I acted most times even when I was goofing around.

I heard the external speakers on James and Kurt's van start playing Phenomenon and I just smiled. That was my jam and I couldn't help it, I always kicked ass when I listened to it. I rushed in and instantly held up my 9mm Beretta and took aim. It didn't take to long to quickly move in and around the undead as I spun and weaved my way through downing them as quickly as I saw them. They tried to grab me but I was just to quick for them, to anyone who didn't know what I was doing they would swear I was dancing. I soon ran out of bullets for my gun though and once I holstered it I withdrew my Katana. There were still more undead headed my way with no intention of stopping, not only had the bullets drawn them in but the sound of the music was also having an effect. Not that I minded, I got a bit of exercise this way.

I slid into my stance and waited with the katana pointed down and to the right. I was right handed, but the sword was two handed so you have more control and power. I waited for them and when they made to lurch forward that was when I made my move. I parried and twisted out of the way bringing the blade up and I sliced into the nearest zombie to me. I cut his head off with ease. With the enhanced abilities I had thanks to the T-Virus running withing my system I was able to do things I hadn't been able to do before, with little to no effort at all. So I continued in the dance of the dead swinging and decapitating the undead before they could so much as touch me. I did however become slightly cornered and I heard a shuffle behind me from the dragging of undead feet. I simply turned the blade and struck backwards and up cutting into the zombies head from beneath the chin and coming out the top of his head.

Once I was sure that all of the undead had been dispatched I bent down and wiped off my blade on one of their shirts so that I could get the blood off. I knew I would need to clean the blade later tonight, but for now this would do. Once that was done I sheathed my blade and wandered around the perimeter making sure that no more surprises lurked outside before I made my way into the building. After a quick look around I noticed that there were no more unexpected guests and I walked outside to motion for the others to follow me in. We needed to move fast to grab what we could, this place was one of few that we find on occasion that hadn't been raided yet. Kurt and Kama drove the vehicles over to the pumps and waited for me to turn them on so they could refuel them. Once that was done they headed inside and proceeded to help me load the vehicles with what supplies I spotted around. There were non perishable snacks and some canned food as well as drinks. We loaded it all up into the cars and make a quick sweep around before we departed.

Now, I don't smoke but Kurt does so we stocked up on it, not a surprise really. After all as soon as everyone realized that the world was fucked the first places that were raided were Liqour stores, Gas Stations, and Gun Shops. Personally I stopped at a Blacksmith, Gun Shop, Mall, etc. Hey, you can get some better quality melee weapons from a blacksmith since they make them, than from online where it's second hand bullshit that's going to break the first time it tries to slice through a zombies spinal cord. Gun shops I stopped at were mostly the lesser known ones since the more well known stores were the first to her raided, and I stopped at the mall to grab clothes and whatever else I thought would be handy. Never underestimate the things you may need or find useful. The benifit of being me is I could take several different things from the malls stores, or Lowes or wherever and turn them into crude but efficient weapons. What can I say, I'm a creative bugger and it sure helps since you can't afford to waste ammo most times.

Kurt was a welder so when we met him I was thankful that he had some tools of his trade with him, it made making the crude weaponry I had in mind easier. You know, duct tape, super glue, and other things like that can only go so far before you need to use stuff that lasts. Speaking I stuff that lasts I couldn't help but stop and binder how Alice and the there's were doing. I hoped they were alright, especially Alice.

I got back in the car with Kama, this time she was behind the wheel and I took the passing by side. Once I was in I buckled up and laid my head against the window and stared out at the sky from behind my sunglasses. I hadn't realized I'd let out a deep sigh until Kama asked me a question and brought me back to reality.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't catch that Kama." I brought my head away from the window and turned to look at Kama who looked over at me with concer clearly written on her face.

"I said are you alright? Although from the fact that you didn't hear me, I'm guessing she's on your mind again." Kama stated, turning back the road before the last non tench had even left her mouth.

"Wh..what? Who?"

"Alice."

"I...I don't know what your talking about." I defended quickly.

Kama scoffed at this. "Look Rayne, I know you well enough that I can tell when you space out. You've been spacing out more and more since we left her and the others behind back in that old Umbrella Facility. I'm not blind Rayne, and I don't care to be treated as such. It's clear as day to anyone who knows your story to see how much you care for her."

I sat there in silence listening to everything she said. I couldn't argue, not really. I mean if I wanted to I could attempt to pull some legitimate excuse out of my ass, but I couldn't and I wouldn't because Kama WAS right. I did care for Alice a lot, mean it was normal for me to care for others, but something about Alice made me want to take her and put hey somewhere that Umbrella could never harm her again. I know it makes me seem so overprotective and probably clingy, but I just don't want to lose her. Losing my family had been hard enough and I have managed to move on, losing these guys would be just as hard, but in know I'd survive that too. Just like I know that if something happened to Alice, I would probably go insane and not really give a fuck anymore. There's something about her that makes my realize I didn't really start living until I met her, so without her here I'd just be dead inside. I mulled over this latest bit of information on myself as I listened to Kama talk.

"Hell you have always been there for people in need, you've always been protective of people, and you've always been kind ad happy most times. Although I have NEVER seen you react so differently around someone as you have with Alice. It's like she heightens your emotions and reaction speed. You react so much wicker when she's in danger and it's clear you care if she's hurt more so than most people are able to see. I've been your best friend and sister since 9th grade girl, any I have never seen you fall for anyone, not that is, until you met Alice. You two work in perfect rhythm with each other, a perfect synchronization of personalities and experience that should take people years to perfect, yet you two who were complete strangers until you met, were able to do it on an instinctual level."

"Rayne, you've always been different from everybody else, even I know that. However, you never let it get to you, at least not really. Being abnormal was what made you unique, but now with the T-Virus having bonded not just to your cells, but your very DNA, i think in a weird way they've only made you more normal. In this world where zombies are almost around every turn, and finding food is scarce, they gave you the greatest gift of all. A way to control the things you can do and unlock the rest of your dormant powers while not running rampant. Alice can't even do some of the things you can I bet, and that's not because it only bonded with her on a cellular level. She was normal to begin with, so to her she's now the freak, where now you feel fine. The tables have turned and now you're doing fine, so I'm concerned too on if she's handling this alright, or if she thinks herself some kind of freak or monster based on what she can do."

I sat there in silence and listened to everything Kamn had to say. I hate to admit it, but she was very insightful and sometimes it was very annoying. Right now, well right now I just wanted to get to Oklahoma City before night fell. We had been driving for ages, the only benefit was the fact that the city had a mall in it we were hoping to raid for supplies. On the other hand I couldn't help but sigh at Kama's words. They were true, so true that it scared me. I was never one who was easily able to deal with their feelings, and this time was no exception, so to avoid the topic completely I changed the topic myself.

"I know Kama. I'm sorry and you're right, well mostly. On the food front all animals, both winged, finned, legged, clawed, etc, that did not eat meat were fine. The virus only seemed to really effect the carnivorous part of our world, minus seeming to be able to screw over nature. So in turn if we could ever find a place to stay and holdup it would need to be around forests/mountains, and water. This way the survivors could get meat into their systems easier. Besides the omega3s that fish provided went a long way to healthier skinful and a healthier body." I stated rather determinidly you change the topic.

"Well, you've thought about this a lot now haven't you? This seems to be to well thought out for it to be a random outburst." Kama peered over at me warily.

"I have...thought about it before that is."

"And?" Prompted Kama.

"I want to have a larger group of people before I start telling where I plan on going. It's one of two options, but I won't tell you where, or anything else." I raised my hand to cover my mouth as I yawned. "Uuuuahhgh. Now please wake me when we ge there, I'm feeling pretty drained right now. It had to of been from fighting to many zombies."

"Alright, get some sleep then. I promise to wake you if we need you. Night sis."

"Goodnight, Kama."


	3. Rememberance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. i simply own my OCs and their storylines. The plot and it's twists are my own and i claim no ownership to anything that is in the films that the storyline will follow. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I awoke to someone gently shaking me and muttering something that I couldn't quite make out yet in my slumber induced haze. I slowly brought my arms up above my head and stretched as much as I could before I realized I was slightly restrained. I opened my eyes and peered down blearily at my waist and noted that I had a seatbelt on. I frowned slightly and looked around, it was then I noticed there was someone with me and I blinked a couple of times to see them clearly. Once I was capable of seeing normally I recognized the outline of my best friend and sighed. I also happened to remember where we were and what had transpired these past few months.

Groaning I slung my right arm up and over my eyes as I exhaled a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "I take it we've reached the city?"

"Yeah, and you've been sleeping like a log the whole ride there. It's no wonder I figured you've been running on fumes for the past few nights, but I only now realize just how much it really was fumes. Oh and by the way, you talk in your sleep." Kama said as she stared at me from the drivers side seat.

"I...wait what? I do not..." I recalled then that I had had a similar conversation with my mother before I was going to take my drivers test. I had asked her to wake me early when she got off work so I could practice for the test and instead I woke when my mom woke up an hour or more before my test. I was confused and questioned her and she said she tried to wake me, but I had told her to let me sleep. When I asked her what she said she simply replied with the fact that she asked if I was sure and I had told her yes, and that I would be fine. "Oh, alright. I suppose I do talk on my sleep... sometimes. So what did I say...exactly?"

"You didn't really say much of anything really it was kind of a garbled mess from what I could tell. Although periodically I could make out words like 'Alice' and 'No, don't hurt her', or 'take me instead'. Whatever was going on inside your head I take it was probably being done subconsciously since you didn't wake up screaming bloody murder like you normally do with nightmares."

I removed my arm from over my eyes to glare at her. "Yeah well you become the governments lab rat and pincushion and then tell me you don't wake up having nightmares periodically. It's not fun and I don't wish it on anyone, I'm just hoping that if Alice has nightmares too, that she's handling them better than me." I sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt before I leaned forward and used the lever on the side of the seat to lift the back up again into a more comfortable upright position. Then I sagged back against it and stared out from the passenger side window at our surroundings.

"Alright, point taken. I should have known that would be a sore subject for you. Now before you ask we arrived an hour or so ago and we were just waiting for you to wake up before we went anywhere." I just stared out the window as the CB gave an odd bit of static off before we heard Kurt over the radio.

"Hey, is sleeping beauty awake yet?" Kurt, ever the jokester as usual asked.

"Yeah, she's up. We ready to mobilize ourselves?" Kama broached the subject like I normally would which caused me to smile slightly; I was wearing off on her.

"Yep, we're locked and loaded. Just waiting on you two lovely ladies." At this comment from Kurt I noticed Kama flush a little before she replied.

"Yea, well give us a few to grab our gear and we can head out and secure the area." Kama replied rather coolly, despite the obvious change in temperature in the inside of the car.

"Roger that, Nightcrawler out." I just raised an eyebrow at Kama as she replaced the CB Radio into its holder.

"Sooo... You like Kurt?" I chuckled as she just stared at me mouth gaping open in shock.

"I...what...I don't..." She sputtered trying in vain to form a quasi-coherent sentence.

"It's fine, I kind of figured as much. I do love the fact that we gave him the code name nightcrawler from Xmen." I snickered with a smirk on my face. As Kama tried to think of something to say back, I turned around in my seat and grabbed my stuff before I threw open the door and hopped out. "Come on slowpoke, the guys are waiting." I said as I moved off to join the guys.

I made my way over to the guys, as my boots connected with the sand beneath my feet I had to shake my head. The whole damn world was going to hell in a hand basket all because Umbrella couldn't do the right thing for once. I can't say as I didn't expect something like this to happen, what with the Government and Umbrella the world was already fucked to begin with. So in a sense this may have been a godsend. Sure it isn't Noah's Ark, but it's a chance to unite people together for a common cause and hopefully survive, you know a new life. That is if we manage to survive.

I had the strap of my SMG slung across my body while I held the gun in my hands in a relaxed position. When I reached the guys I stopped and took my right hand off of my gun in order to bring it up and wave at them with a small smile gracing my face. I then replaced my hand on my gun and proceeded to peer past them and survey the mall. It was quite large, it had a second story to it, from the looks of it that part was newly built. With our luck the second story wouldn't have anything in it except for empty spaces, they probably wouldn't of had any time to find stress to move in with the apocalypse and all.

Kama walked up beside me and whacked me on the shoulder in a playful manner. "Jerk! How would you have felt if I was attacked while you went to catch up to the guys, huh?" She huffed and glared at me, which in normal circumstances may have made me feel properly scolded if I hadn't noticed the amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I wasn't that far away that I wouldn't have been able to help you if you had needed it and you know it. Besides that's why you know how to use a gun and defend yourself, you're not a useless twit so I know you can take care of yourself if need be." I smiled genuinely at her as I answered. I was being completely honest; I knew she could fend for herself if she had too.

"Alright guys, how about we get inside and scope this place out before we continue bickering even if it is in a playful manner. You never know if we're going to need to split, or if this place even has some supplies, it may be large, but it still could have been raided." Kurt just smirked at us and motioned with his gun towards the front doors of the mall.

"Yeah, come on guys. Besides if we find enough stuff we could possibly camp out here for a little bit before we have to move on. I could set up the surveillance equipment and everything." James was trying to look cute, which was quite adorable really. He was still pretty young and hadn't lost his baby face yet; he still seemed so innocent, despite what the world had turned into.

"Alright, come on I'll take point. Kama, you and James will be at center watching our sides, Kurt you take up the rear just incase. Let's move." I settled into my role as leader quite naturally. So when it comes to doing sweeps like this I just naturally transition from my standby-mode which is what I'm like when I'm as relaxed as I can be in this world, and my work-mode which is what I'm like during things like this or a mission.

We grouped up in the formation that I required and headed towards the building. Kama was watching my right and James was watching my left while Kurt brought up the rear. As we approached the entrance I held up my left hand and made a fist, which told them to hold. I then made my way forward and leaned towards the doors, with my enhanced hearing due to the virus being bonded to my DNA; I was able to tell if anything was inside. I heard some movement so I knew there were going to be undead inside, not really a surprise I must admit.

I leaned away from the door and waved my left hand in a come hither motion, this let them know to move forward then they waited. I used my telekinesis in order to open the doors without any sound so we wouldn't alert our prey to our presence just yet. I normally would try and not use my other powers, but I was gaining control of them fairly easily, so it didn't take as much of a toll on my body once I realized how much power I was going to need to use depending on what I was using my power for. Once I had the doors open we crept forward and Kurt made sure to close the doors behind us.

I was thankful that Kama and Kurt had been driving because then I knew our vehicles were locked and safe at least in that sense anyway. The added bonus of Kurt closing the doors to the mall behind us, was that if there were any outside they wouldn't be able to sneak up on us while we got rid of the ones inside. We then began to move forward at a quicker pace I was still focusing my hearing and moved forward first and swept through the first few stores we came across. One of the ones we came across was a hunting store, the other two were pretty useless, but I still had to run a sweep.

Each store that I cleared, the group then ran through again in order to make sure I didn't miss any, and to find some items we may need if there were any. We weren't clearing the whole mall, that would take to long, so we cleared the first section of the mall that we figured we would be using and sealed off the rest for now. Then we headed back to the hunting store; after all they had all the supplies we would need to basically camp out in the shop. The run-through we did of the area took about a half an hour or more, we wanted to be thorough.

As we found the supplies we were going to need to camp out in the outdoor supplies store we moved stuff out of the way and against the walls or near the entrances to the store itself. There were two entrances as it was on the corner of the hall so we made sure to bring down both gates, just in case and moved some of the stuff around so we had room to blow up one of the air mattresses and set up a tent. As we worked James worked on disabling the sprinkler system and once that was done we worked on making a makeshift fire pit so we could cook some food.

Once everything was done we didn't even realize how long we had been at it making the place seen halfway inhabitable. I suppose it was a god couple of hours or so, but once we were done we used some of the food we had found that was still fresh and cooked it up using some of the spices we found. We ended up eating seasoned pork chops with green beans and instant mashed potatoes. It was probably the most we'd eaten or been able to find that was even remotely similar to a normal family meal since the breakout in raccoon city. Of course we used disposable plates and everything so we could clean the mess up easier, but for once it actually felt rather homey.

"Alright guys, let's try and catch some shuteye. I have a feeling we'll be fine through the night here, besides it will be nice to have all of us rested for a change. Kurt why don't you and James take the tent and sleeping bags for tonight and Kama and I will take the mattress. We'll trade off tomorrow night, that way everything stays fair." I said as I gathered everyone's trash and disposed of it in a garbage bag that I had taken from a box in the store.

"Yeah, sure. Let me put out this fire and we can all catch some much needed rest." Kurt took to poking and prodding the fire until it was crumbled ashes and then he patted it out with the shovel we would use in the morning to clean out the ashes. After that Kama and I retired to the air mattress and they retired to the tent.

I lay there on the bed staring up and the ceiling trying to fall asleep for a good half an hour or more. I listened as first James, then Kama, and finally Kurt fell into a restful sleep. I was glad that my friends, no they were my family now, were managing to catch some rest. I had a feeling that I would not be so lucky. So as I lay there listening to the steady breathing and the gentle heartbeats of my companions I was able to relive some moments from my past, before I had met James, or Kurt, or reunited with Kama in Raccoon City.

* * *

**_Several months ago in Raccoon__ City..._**

_As I ran through the back alley between two of the buildings I knew they were getting closer. One of them had bitten me, I knew that if what I had seen happen to others held true for me then I would become on of them in a few hours. So I ran, I ran and kept running as I ducked through more alleys and tried to escape the inevitable fate that awaited me. It would be my luck though that I would end up running around like a chicken with its head cut off for a good two hours. _

_I ended up running into a small pack of the undead and groaned. I knew I would have to fight them, but without a weapon I would need to be smart about how I tackled this situation. As soon as I had made any noise the monsters turned almost like a well-trained group of soldiers and converged on the spot where I stood. As the first one approached me I crouched and waited then when it was close enough I swept its feet out from underneath it and lunged forward, grabbing it by it's jaw and the top of it's head, and snapping it's neck in one fluid motion. _

_The sickening crunch sound that I heard made a shiver run down my spine, I knew they weren't human anymore, but it still didn't make me feel any better about doing it. This was my tactic however to evade and take them down one by one if I could. Sadly I ended up spending to much time evading and taking them out, it allowed a portion of he pack that had been chasing me to catch up. As soon as I spotted this I turned and ran, I ended up making it through another alley and onto a main street. It was across this street that I noted several Umbrella employees stationed outside of a Hospital. I figured that if anyone could help me they would._

_I dashed across the street and started waving my hands in the air hoping to grab their attention and not get myself shot in the process. As I approached them, one of them happened to notice the bite on my arm and motioned for one of his comrades to take a look. The person in question then moved forwards and stopped me before I got to close and asked me a question. "Stop! How long ago were you bitten?"_

"_I was bitten a good three or four hours ago. It's strange though I don't really feel any different. Please though, I need your help. You see I was being chased by a pack of, well I suppose this may seem silly to you, but undead. I'm not entirely sure how it's possible but they are quite literally dead people brought back to life and they're terrorizing everyone they find and feasting on them. I ran into a larger pack and was running from them for a good hour or so before I found a smaller bunch that I needed to kill in order to get through." I stopped jus short of running into the man who had spoken and put my hands on my knees as I panted trying to catch my breath. I wasn' very athletic and I really hated running._

"_How did you manage to kill any of them, you are unarmed?" Another one of the soldiers inquired, this one had a mask on, but it sounded like a masculine voice._

"_I managed to continue evading them as best as I could in the alley I was in, then I stuck to knocking their legs out from underneath them before snapping their necks. It allowed me time to come up with betters ways to kill them if I needed to while they tried to recover from being knocked to the ground." As I spoke I noticed one of the soldiers briefly looked at me before turning away slightly ad muttering into a radio that was attached to the top of his suit. "Please, if there anyway you can help me? Some of the larger pack found me as I was disposing of the others."_

_The man that had spoken into his radio then motioned for the man who had spoken first to do something. I had no idea what was going on until the butt of his rifle had slammed into my face causing me to be knocked unconscious. I ended up partially waking up in some room and I noticed a woman on a table next to me, and something…else next to her on another table before I was put under again. When I woke up yet again, I was not forced back under with some sort of drug, but I did feel like shit._

_I lay there on the table and stared at the white ceiling above me for a little bit until I felt like I could move around and get my bearings without possibly falling over. Once I was sure I could sit up, I did so and noticed that the people who had a hold of me turned my arm into a bloody pincushion. At least that's how I would describe it with all of the needle marks in my skin. I had no idea what they did to me, but I was certain it wasn't anything to help me. So I made sure to carefully remove the small tubes that had been left in my skin and got off of the table._

_The woman was still passed out on the table next to me, from the machinery that she was hooked up to I knew she was alive, and from a look at her arms she was experimented on just like me. The thought made me quite irked, I had no clue who this woman was, but I found that despite everything she held a natural beauty. I shook my head to get it out of its stupor and made my way to the door. As soon as I was outside the door I walked down the hallway and looked around, I ended up finding two lab coats and a two pairs of scrubs. I had no clue as to what size the woman wore and I was thankful that they were of the 'one size fits all' variety._

_I had just made it back to the door when I heard a scream from inside and I dashed in quickly. Upon entering I realized that 1.) She was awake and did not like the tubes in her any more than I did. 2.) Her eyes were a beautiful shade of cerulean blue. 3.) She was staring at me cautiously._

"_Uh, hi. I was on the table next to you, over there. I woke up before you did and figured I'd try and fid something for us to wear temporarily, at least until we found actual clothes that is." As I said this I motioned to the table on her left, my right, and the clothes in my hands._

_She reached up and motioned for me to come forward. So I did so carefully, afraid I might startle her or something. Once I was in front of her she grabbed my had rather suddenly and asked. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Rayne Maranochi, my friends just call me Rayne though. Who are you?" I asked politely, she noticed how I was guarded, but only because I didn't know her._

"_I….I don't know." I nodded, I would guess that it had something to do with whatever they injected us with as to why she didn't remember who she was. So I set the clothes down on her legs and motioned with my hands asking if I could remove the tubes from her, she nodded._

_Once I had gotten her unhooked from the machinery and we had gotten dressed we headed outside and noticed just how much it looked like hell decided to come play on the surface. It wasn't nearly as chaotic looking when I had found this place. I watched as this mysterious woman made her way over to a police car and grabbed the shotgun from inside._

"_Well good, at least one of us can be armed." I stated it merely as a fact, and partially because I always liked shotguns. I blame my grandfather for that much. So imagine my surprise when she walks over to me and gives me the gun. I simply stared at her and repeated my sentence. " At least one of us can be armed. That still leaves you unarmed."_

_She didn't seem the least bit phased by this and we moved together down the street. As we moved we ended up spotting an old surplus shop. It looked as if it would sell guns, and clothing, etc. So we do the logical thing, we break in and decide to raid the place for proper clothing and weaponry. It's during this that I saw the woman collapse on the ground and we both stared at her arm as it looked like something was crawling up her veins._

_She was shaking, but then she just stopped and when I looked at her eyes the fog that had been there when she awoke, was gone. She looked at me with conviction as she stated. "Alice."_

_So naturally I'm like super confused. "Huh?" That's my genius idea of a response._

_She smiled though. "My name is Alice, and you're Rayne right?" I nodded._

"_Yeah." We both got up from the ground and proceeded to shake hands._

"_It's nice to meet you." She said._

"_It's nice to meet you too, Alice." I smiled as we broke off our handshake and proceeded to scavenge for weapons._

* * *

"Rayne, Rayne! Wake up." I woke up to Kama hovering over me and shaking me slightly.

"What, what is it, are we being attacked?" I sat upright on the bed and looked around.

"No, we're not under attack. You were just moaning in your sleep and muttering Alice's name. I figured it might have been a nightmare so I woke you up." Kama said lightly.

"It wasn't a nightmare. I was just… remembering."

"Oh… about?"

"When we were separated in the city and I first met Alice." Kama nodded and I stretched and got up off the bed. "Well since you woke me up, let's get the boys and run another sweep of the place." I easily evaded any question she may have posed, by getting straight to work.


End file.
